In the environment of enclosures, it is known to store fiber optic cables in an enclosure. The use of fiber optic cables in the field require a secure enclosure, safe from external effects such as weather, insects and intruders. In addition, a cable, once introduced into the enclosure, must be spliced. A suitable enclosure would be a NEMA 3 rated enclosure and would meet the needs identified above. However, there are no known NEMA 3 rated enclosures available for fiber optic cables. The NEMA 3 rated enclosures contain splice trays at the entrance and exit points of the enclosure, which must be patched in order to secure the interior of the enclosure. When using splice trays, it is necessary to completely cut a cable, thereby reducing the integrity of the cable. A problem, therefore, exists in the art of cable enclosures whereby there is no known enclosure which provides a sealable pass through which permits looping of fiber optic cable into the enclosure without severing all conductors of the cable. The outside jacket can be removed inside the enclosure and tied off at the entrance and exit points.